Kitten For a Cat
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Daniel recieves a serious injury and regresses to a childlike state. His team help him recover. Pairings: Daniel/team friendship, Sam/Daniel friendship. Warnings: child abuse, non romantic team cuddling and affection.
1. Chapter 1

Kitten For a Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters or other property. I write only to entertain not never make profit from this work or any of my other works.

Pairings: Daniel/team friendship, Sam/Daniel friendship

Warnings: child abuse, non romantic team cuddling and affection.

 **AN:** Most of my Stargate universe fics are AU:

In most my fics SG1 consists of the original members (I don't mention any others that have been on the team), Hammond is the boss and Janet is medically in charge. Thats my perfect setting, even if things are set after changes like that have been made. Also I make no reference to military rank because they confuse me and date the story as character may have changed ranks.

For my Atlantis fics AR1 consists of the original members, Elizabeth Wier is the boss and Carson s medically in charge. Thats my perfect setting, even if things are set after changes like that have been made. Also I make no reference to military rank because they confuse me and date the story as character may have changed ranks.

START

When Sam burst in, she was immeaditly concerned. Daniel's place was a mess, the living room was covered in papers and books (thankfully his artefacts were okay). Even more so was the figure sitting against the wall holding his arm close and wincing like he had a really bad headache. She rushed over, easily navigating mess. "Daniel? I'm here." she said calmly, reaching for his shoulder. To her surprise he flinched hard, staring at her like he didn't know her...

The pained confused look in his eyes was too much for her to take. He looked so very childlike that her mothering instincts (not that she would admit that she had _mothering instincts_ ) kicked in. She smiled kindly at him and pulled him close to her. "Oh darling! Its all right. Your safe now. Whoever hurt you is gone." she said kindly.

To her surprise he seemed to relax, responding to her warm touch. He didn't try to speak. She didn't try to convince him too. But he was still in some pain...he whined loudly, holding his head, tensing again.

"Its gonna be okay" she muttered rubbing circles on his back. "Just breath in and out. It will pass." she gently coerced. She strengthened her hold on him, supporting his weight. As it passed, she pulled his exhausted body toward her, allowing him to rest against her.

He drifted asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake him.

She didn't know how long he had been resting but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Janet. "How is he?" she whispered.

Sam smiled back relieved to see her. "I don't know. Something is wrong. He didn't seem to know me...he is so trusting. It almost as if...I know its not possible but it is like he is a child. The way he was looking at me wasn't just childlike but it was like he was actually a child." she shook her head in confusion. "Do you understand? He hasn't spoken yet either."

Janet frowned worried before putting on a reassuring smile. "We won't know anything is wrong until he wakes. We will need to check of course but we can't assume. Not yet." she said trying to sound hopeful.

If Sam saw through it, she never said. She merely nodded, putting on her soldier mask.

"Let him go" Janet said calmly, bring Sam back to reality.

Sam didn't know she had been still hold him...still she could see that Janet understood, being a mother herself. She watched them take Daniel out of the house.

RMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJRMDJ

Daniel was sleeping in one of the beds in an isolated area when his team arrived. Before Jack could become too vocal and disturb her patients, she directed them to his bed.

Daniel was sleeping and pain free now.

"What is his condition?" Jack asked harsher than he intended.

Janet tried to look reassuring. "Its unclear. His head injury is quite bad. We won't know until he wakes if there is any damage." she said professionally detached.

"Damage? As in brain damage?" Jack echoed worriedly. Would Daniel be able to cope with that?

"Its a possibility. Judging from Sam's account of what happened. We can't know yet. The effects may only be temporary. As little as a few days even. There are other explanations too." she explained.

Sam couldn't help but sit by Daniel. She hesitated to touch him, as if that would confirm her friend really was badly hurt. As if he really could be brain damaged. She looked away, feeling guilty that show could not comfort him. Because of her own silly emotions too! Wasn't she the sensible one? The scientist, for crying out loud! She almost missed the movement.

Quickly she looked at him, seeing bright childlike eyes staring at her in worry. He didn't speak (which made her concerned) but she had not expected words. He did reach out to her, in a child's motion of comfort. She smiled at him, seeing both her friend and this young child too. "Darling, do you feel better?" she asked softly.

He nodded with certainty, then cocked his head to the side as if asking a question.

"Good. Any pain? Any confusion?" she asked again.

Again she got a shake of the head, then a nod.

"Do you remember us?" she asked, gesturing to his team.

He seemed to be taking his time replying. He turned to her, looking nervous but seeming to remember her. She got a nod but he still looked confused.

"You remember me from before the accident but your not sure from where. Yes?" she confirmed.

She got a happy nod.

"What about Jack?" she asked. She watched him find Jack without needing help but he still looked confused. "The same?" she prompted. Again she got a nod.

"Tealc?"

Again he found Tealc instantly but didn't seem to remember much more.

Sam could see he was becoming frustrated. She quickly comforted him, taking his hand and muttering comforts. The almost meltdown was averted. Soon he had fallen asleep again.

Janet had been watching and taking notes. "This is a good sign. His memories should continue to return."

Jack was alert. "Does this mean no brain damage?" he asked anxiously. He knew that Daniel would not like that! What would Daniel do if he could not use his brains? He was hardly an athlete or merely a soldier! He was more than a soldier, more than a translator...to have that taken away?

"Hard to say. It looks like his memories are returning though how much he could remember isn't clear. Why he won't speak is another thing that isn't clear...could be a simple as nerves. I'll need some time." she replied hopefully.

Jack frown angrily but Janet didn't take it to heart. Jack wasn't angry at her. Sam merely smiled worriedly. Teal'c looked to be thinking.

Jack spoke finally in a tired voice. "Since SG1 is benched anyway until Daniel recovers, I will take a look at his file. Something else..."he paused. Janet could tell that 'something else' was code for 'anything other than brain damage'. "could explain this".

Janet knew how close SG1 were. "I know its difficult but take some time to rest okay? Your no good to him dead on your feet!" she gently chaised.

AN: R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten For a Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters or other property. I write only to entertain not never make profit from this work or any of my other works.

Pairings: Daniel/team friendship, Sam/Daniel friendship

Warnings: child abuse, non romantic team cuddling and affection.

 **AN:** Most of my Stargate universe fics are AU:

In most my fics SG1 consists of the original members (I don't mention any others that have been on the team), Hammond is the boss and Janet is medically in charge. Thats my perfect setting, even if things are set after changes like that have been made. Also I make no reference to military rank because they confuse me and date the story as character may have changed ranks.

For my Atlantis fics AR1 consists of the original members, Elizabeth Wier is the boss and Carson s medically in charge. Thats my perfect setting, even if things are set after changes like that have been made. Also I make no reference to military rank because they confuse me and date the story as character may have changed ranks.

START

Daniel was resting on Jack's lounge. Janet had cleared him to be released as long as they took care of him while his memories returned. Only time would tell if he would recover and how much. There was little point in keeping him on base.

Daniel had been resting most of the day, recovering from his other injuries. His team were taking shifts until they had a better idea of what to do. It was Sam's turn. He seemed to like her, so it was only rational that she watch over him.

He was stirring awake. His wide innocent eyes settled on Sam and he smiled. She easily smiled back. "Hey, feeling alright?" she asked softly.

He yawned and pushed himself up. He nodded.

"Good. I brought you something." She said excitedly.

He turned his head, looking curious.

She passed him a blank drawing pad and some pencils. "In case you want to write it all down or whatever" she said softly.

He was distracted by the gift, looking it over like it was a new and interesting find. Sam knew that look and it made her feel sad. She missed her friend. This child was not her Daniel.

He yawned again, placing his new items aside. He looked pleadingly at her. She smiled and sat by him, pulling him closer without even thinking about it. He seemed happy. He rested his head against her, yawning again.

She realised he was about to fall asleep and lay on the lounge, she would probably be spending the next few hours right here, she may as well be comfortable! She moved his half sleeping form more comfortably against her, keeping a firm arm around his waist. He seemed content to sleep against her, moving so his head burrowed into her chest. She could tell he was asleep in minutes looking far more content than his more adultish self ever did.

Jack walked in at this point, pausing to chuckle at the pair. His geeks. "Sam, get some sleep too! You both need it." he softly ordered, putting a blanket over them.

It was hours later when Sam stirred awake, she wasn't sure why until she looked at Daniel. He was moving restlessly and quietly whimpering. How long had she left him to his nightmare? She gently shook his shoulder, he only whimpered again. She wrapped a firm arm around him, rubbing his back while muttering comforts. It took a few minutes but he woke with a start. He clung to her while he oriented himself again. His hold eased and he settled exhaustedly against her again.

"Nightmare?" she asked softly.

He nodded.

"Feeling better now?" she asked softly.

He nodded and shuffled closer.

"I woke go. Don't worry." she assured.

It worked and she felt him relax again. He still seemed troubled. She frowned, trying to think of what she could do. She watched as he settled into un uneasy sleep again.

She jumped when she heard the clink of a cup against the table. It was Jack giving her coffee. "How is he?" he asked quietly.

"Like a normal kid I guess, if a little attached but I don't blame him. He had a nightmare but I think his okay now." she said quietly.

"Think?" Jack asked pointedly.

She paused, thinking about if she should respond at all. "I get the feeling something is off." she admitted.

Jack smiled sympathetically. "Me too" he admitted.

When Daniel woke again, he looked more alert. Still he tried to burrow himself away in to Sam's arms...she smiled and firmly but gently pulled him into sitting position. It was a struggle but Sam won. He squirmed on the spot, trying to hide under the blankets but Sam stopped that too. "Oh darling! Its okay. Just settle down, you need breakfast anyway." she said softly.

He stared back at her in a mix of defiance and hurt.

"I will still be here. Right beside you." she soothed.

He paused as if deciding whether she was telling the truth but stopped fussing and yawned.

Tealc appeared with some toast.

Daniel looked away, fussing again. He glared moodily at the floor. Sam could tell this was leading up to a silent tantrum. Quickly she stepped in. "You have to eat something." she prodded gently.

He shook his head, stubbornly glaring at the offending meal. Stubborn Daniel was impossible as an adultish adult! As a kid? Even worse!

"Can you try?" she asked gently.

When she got no reply, she pushed the toast away. Clearly something was wrong. "It okay. I won't force you. Whats wrong?" she asked.

His stubborn facade was gone and he looked at her with wide upset eyes. She noticed the way he had his arms around his stomach. "Your sick." she said, more a statement than a question. He seemed to take it as a question though, nodding at her. Only a few seconds later, he threw up all over himself and the blanket.

She now had an upset crying Daniel on her hands that was fussing even worse!

Surprisingly Tealc seemed to take charge. "You need to calm down. I know you can. Focus. Deep breaths." he instructed, seating a struggling Daniel effortlessly on his lap.

Amazingly it seemed to work. In minutes Daniel was merely sniffling and occasionally sobbing. "I told you that you could" Tealc said approvingly. "Do not sleep yet. Would you not rather change your clothes?"

Daniel seemed to realise this and looked more alert. Sam smiled greatfully and took Daniels hand. "Lets get changed and then you can sleep. "she said softly.

AN: R and R.


End file.
